


An Old Tradition

by jessm78



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Holidays, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessm78/pseuds/jessm78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel finds himself in a little trouble. My entry for the Sam-Daniel-Rebellion Advent Drabble Challenge, 2007. The prompt was “mistletoe.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place Season 7 or 8-ish.

“You've done it now, Danny boy.”

Sam just grinned.

“What?”

“If only Daniel Jackson had moved several centimeters to the right. But he is now-”

“What??”

Sam's grin widened.

“Seriously, guys ... What?”

Wordlessly she gestured above.

“Mistletoe?”

Jack snickered. Teal'c gazed stoically, almost contritely.

Both preceded Sam leaping onto Daniel and fulfilling that old Christmas tradition. A tradition sweetened by the intoxicating scent of her skin, the mingling tastes of eggnog and peppermint, and the heat generated each and every time she shared this gift with him, be it Christmas or any old day.

And this was somehow a problem?

 

THE END


End file.
